My White Tigress
by gunman
Summary: Shinji and Rei run away from NERV, which results in unusual circumstances for everyone. ShinjixRei. Mild OOC. Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**MY WHITE TIGRESS**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei was happy.

It wasn't something she usually was, or had been in life. Most of her life she had been little more than Gendo Ikari's little doll. The linchpin to his plans of reuniting with his deceased wife. To that end he had killed, betrayed, used, and manipulated everyone around him in order to accomplish his goals. Those like Ritsuko Akagi, the woman he was screwing, and Kouzou Fuyutsuki, his former sensei in college, knew what his exact plans were and attempted to help him accomplish them for reasons of his own.

Rei was essential to his plans, and so he did all that he could in order to make sure that she remained loyal to him.

He had isolated Rei from virtually everyone, raising her in a dingy room and apartment, even gave her an appearance that made her stand out from everyone. The pale skin they could accept, but the unnatural blue hair and blood red eyes seemed to turn everyone off. Gendo made her seem as if her life had only one purpose: to merge with Lilith and control Third Impact. He had isolated her from everyone, even made those who were nice to her disappear or reject her.

For the better part of a decade, Rei was alone.

Everyone, even the kindly sub-commander and the outgoing operations director seemed to keep their distance from the blue-haired albino. Even the other kids at school just seemed to avoid the resident 'Ice Queen', as she was called. More from her extremely reserved personality, not her appearance.

Everyone kept their distance. Except him.

His name was Shinji Ikari, son of the commander.

Unlike the others, he wasn't repelled by her. Quite the contrary, he was drawn to her. Time and time again she had found herself the object of his numerous gazing, multiple attempts at friendship and even found herself being defended by the boy.

He was the one who made it seem as if she was more than what even she thought she was. His faith in the girl had ultimately lead to a revelation of her own: her humanity.

She realized that it had begun ultimately upon their first meeting, in the Eva cages. She was heavily bandaged and nearly broken, and he had cradled her in his arms so gently and reassuringly. Gendo had placed her in that position, and Shinji had comforted her. Later, at her apartment, Shinji had done much more when arrived to simply deliver her new NERV ID card, and accidentally fell on top of her as she had just gotten out of the shower.

The closeness, the feel of his hand upon her, sparked something unfamiliar that Rei had never felt. Yet at the same time she liked it.

She had even smiled for him. She had never smiled for the commander.

That single action started an avalanche of new thoughts that bit by bit created a new Rei Ayanami. A happier one.

Knowing that the commander would never approve of this, Rei did her best to keep her feelings a secret. It wasn't difficult though, as Gendo didn't care about a lot of stuff, and Section 2 were pretty much comprised of idiots.

It took them _four_ days to locate Shinji when he ran away from Captain Katsuragi's apartment, and anyone could have seen that coming. He could have been kidnapped by criminals, or got hit by a car, or committed suicide, or any number of things the very first day.

When Shinji was dismissed from NERV following the Dummy Plug incident involving the Angel-possessed Unit 03, Rei decided it was time to go as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Pilot Ikari." Rei said as she met the young boy outside the locker room of NERV.

"Oh, Rei-chan." Shinji said as the girl stood in front of her. "Hi."

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm leaving and never coming back." he nodded.

"I see. May I accompany you?" she asked.

"You... want to come with me?" he asked in shock.

"Yes."

Shinji considered that. On the upside he wouldn't be alone, on the downside, maybe this was a way for his father to keep an eye on him.

Still...

"I'd... like that." he said with a gentle smile.

_Such a nice smile_. She thought as she quickly walked with the boy.

"Uh, Rei, you don't have a bag, do you?"

"I do not."

"What about your clothes?"

"I do not have any other clothes."

Shinji then realized he had never seen Rei in any other clothes, aside from her school uniform she had on now, her plugsuit and a swimsuit during the times she went to the pool either at school or at NERV.

It was nightfall as the pair reached the forest. They had been able to avoid Section 2, most of the people in NERV and Tokyo-3. They were able to find a secluded area and set up a temporary camp.

It was fast approaching midnight when Shinji, after building a fire, asked Rei a question.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Ikari?"

"Why... did you want to come with me?" he asked her.

Rei didn't hesitate to answer. "I was cold."

"Cold?"

"I... felt cold inside NERV."

"Really?"

"Yes."

_That... doesn't make sense. NERV isn't cold. A little windy at times, but..._ "I don't understand."

"I have felt cold for a very long time. Since I can remember. Only recently have I felt warm."

"Recently? What changed?"

She looked at him. "You."

"Me?" he blushed a little.

"I... when I first met you, when you cradled me when I fell off the gurney in the Eva cages, I realized how... warm I felt. I did not understand why this was so. The more we began to interact, I... realized why this was so." she paused and stared at him intently. "It was you."

"Really?"

"Something... about your presence... just to be around you... having you look at me... acknowledge my existence... made me feel warm. And I felt... happy."

Shinji blushed. He made her happy?

"I... you're welcome, Rei-chan."

They said nothing for a few more minutes, until Rei spoke.

"Shinji."

He froze. Rei had called him by his name.

"Yes?"

"Can you... hold me?"

The boy did a full body blush, somehow finding the strength to nod at her.

Rei moved closer to her and sat next to him, resting her body against his as she laid her head against his shoulder and neck. His left arm tentatively moved and encircled Rei's waist.

_I'm holding her. I'm holding Rei Ayanami!_ His mind was screaming at him.

They remained like that for several more minutes, just watching the fire crackle and glow. Rei's left hand moved up and entwined her fingers with Shinji's right. She held them tightly, just enjoying the feel of his skin against her own.

_He is so nice_. She thought. _So kind and honest. So gentle. I feel... so happy with him. He cannot be the commander's son. _

_She's so beautiful_. Shinji thought as he held her. _So strong and pure. I've never met a girl like her before. I want to know everything about her. _

The pair continued to hold each other, Shinji gently twitching his fingers to rub against Rei's. The blue-haired girl was not oblivious to this.

"Do you like holding me, Shinji-kun?" she asked softly.

"Yes." he said after a few seconds.

"Good." she said as she leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He gasped and looked at Rei in amazement.

"Wha... why did you do that?" he asked, panic getting the better of him.

"I... just felt the... urge." she said, trying to find the right word. "I... wanted to."

Shinji just stared at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun?"

"Can I... kiss you?" he asked.

Rei gave him the same smile she had after they had defeated the 5th Angel and presented her lips to him for receiving.

At this point, Shinji had kissed a girl before.

Asuka.

But this time, he knew what to do and what not to do.

He slowly moved to Rei and placed his lips upon her own.

BOOM.

A spark of electricity hit their lips as they touched, heat coursing through their bodies in seconds. But they didn't stop. Shinji's heart was going into overdrive at the event before him, his right hand clenched tightly as the girl made no protest that she was uncomfortable. Their lips parted, Rei's eyes still closed as he looked at her.

"Rei-chan." he whispered softly to her.

"That was... beautiful, Shinji-kun." Rei said as she slowly opened her eyes. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked.

He blushed and looked away, as if in shame. His expression told Rei everything.

_The Second Child_. She thought with annoyance. _She was his first. I am... disappointed_. "You have kissed the Second Child." she said.

Shinji knew it wasn't a question.

"Yes." he replied.

"Please tell me what happened." she gently asked.

Shinji sighed and related the entire story to her. When he was finished, the girl was more upset than before.

"That is... disgraceful." she said, feeling it appropriate to say. "She did not wish to kiss you, and used your mother's memory to coerce you into a suffocating event."

"It... wasn't all bad."

"It... was not?" she asked obviously confused.

"Well... it did teach me what to do and what not to do. So... it wasn't for nothing." he said with a small smile.

Rei looked at him. _Even though the experience was unpleasant... he finds a way to make positive use of it_. she smiled. "You mean... by kissing me."

"Yes." he smiled.

She smiled again as she rested her head against his shoulder once again.

"I am glad."

The pair continued to hold each other as they fell asleep and the fire eventually died.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Rei never returned to NERV.

When the 14th Angel attacked, only Asuka was there. However, after chopping off the head of the clone of the Adam, (Unit 02), Zeruel was left unopposed, and that was a problem. It's original goal was to free father and mother, but it also personally wanted to fight the creature responsible for beating it's brethren.

Gendo tried to use the Dummy Plug to activate both Unit's 01 and Unit's 00, but both Eva's rejected that.

After just an hour of waiting... Zeruel left.

No one understood what had happened. Gendo was the most confused.

No other Angels arrived after that. Adam and Lilith had also disappeared.

Without the Angels, Gendo's plans couldn't be put into effect. Without Rei his plans couldn't be put into effect. And as much as he hated to admit it... without Shinji his plans couldn't be put into effect.

But they were all gone.

It was a full year before everyone realized that the war they were fighting was over.

"What do you mean NERV is disbanded?" Gendo gasped.

(The UN has it on good authority that NERV's continued existence is not necessary.) the Secretary General said over the monitor.

"What about the Angels?"

(It's been a whole year, commander.)

"The last time it was fifteen!" he argued.

(And when they returned the intervals were less than a month each.)

Gendo and the Secretary General argued for several more minutes, but in the end...

(I'm sorry, commander, but if the Angels are not coming any more, then your Evangelions have no great importance. NERV itself will be reorganized and put in reserve status. The UN's highest priority now will be to rebuild the world.) With that, the Secretary General signed off.

Gendo just watched as all of his plans were going down the whirlpool in a hurry. Just an hour ago he had gotten done with a SEELE meeting, and they couldn't understand how any of this was even possible. This delay in their scenario was incredibly inconvenient to them.

At first they wanted to blame Gendo for all this, but the only thing he was accused of was letting the First and Third Children 'run away from home'.

Upon looking closely at this... they found it was the only divergence to their schedule. Yet for the life of them they didn't see how it would have stopped the 14th Angel from destroying NERV.

No one could explain it, had any thought, theory, or creative guess at why the Angel didn't destroy them all, or cause a Third Impact.

Nevertheless, the whole of NERV was actually happy that the war as over.

Well, except for a couple.

Asuka was furious that she didn't get the chance to upstage Shinji and claim the 'ultimate Angel killer' title.

Kaji was upset that he didn't get the chance to fully expose NERV's secrets like he wanted to. Not that he wasn't glad the war was over.

And Gendo... he was the most furious at not being able to get his wife back.

Misato however, was frantic. When she found out that both Shinji and Rei were missing, she did everything short of going out herself to try and find them.

Section 2 was completely useless in that respect.

When the UN declared NERV to be 'disbanded', as it were, she was the first one out the door to try and locate the pair.

Asuka didn't care what the pervert and the doll were doing, Kaji had been given a new assignment and left the country, Ritsuko wasn't that interested in looking for Rei, (and proved it by getting rid of the Reiquarium), and the rest of NERV just were not the helpful types. At least Hikari agreed to take care of PenPen while Misato was out searching for the pair.

And before Kaji left NERV, he managed to convince Ritsuko to open up the Magi super computer to the UN. Within twenty-four hours, an entire Delta Force was sent into to arrest Gendo, and most of the Section 2 staff.

The rest of NERV apparently didn't know what Gendo was planning and were exempt from any form of blame or prosecution.

Misato managed to get a loan from Ritsuko and most of NERV to go and find Shinji and Rei. It took her about three months, but she managed to find where the pair had ended up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for two children." Misato said as she showed a couple of pictures to the desk clerk at the sea-side hotel.

"You mean... them?" the clerk asked as he pointed to the side, where a shocked Misato saw both Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami walked into the lobby.

"Shinji! Rei!" Misato screamed and raced to the pair and hugged them tightly before they knew what had hit them. "Where the hell happened to you? Do you know how worried we were about you?" she then noticed they were holding hands and were wearing rings on their fingers. "And when do you guys wear such nice fashion accessories?" she asked, pointing to the rings.

"They're not fashion accessories, Misato." Shinji said.

"They are wedding rings." Rei explained.

"Wedding... rings?" Misato gasped as the pair clasp hands.

"That's right, Misato. We're married." Shinji said.

Because that was nowhere near what Misato expected to hear, she fainted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone liked this newest installment into my numerous Shinji/Rei stories.

This one was a little different in that I had the pair of them run away right before the 14th Angel showed up and actually had Rei make the conscious decision to run away with Shinji.

Not much I can say about this one. Only that this will probably be a three-to-four chapter story, just based on how many reviews I get.

So please, give me good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_**MY WHITE TIGRESS**_

Chapter 2

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

kopakanuvafan20: Don't worry I plan to explain what happened to the Angels in the coming chaps.

Clope023: Gendo will get what's coming to him.

Ranma hibiki: will the Angels resurface? ...maybe.

PennStGuy: Even machines need a repair once in a while.

WriteShop: Give the author a little credit, will you? It's the first chapter, so there is more to explain.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Do you think she's alright?" Shinji asked as he loomed over the woman.

"I believe so, Shinji-kun." Rei answered.

"Well, we'd better not take any chances."

The pair managed to haul off the older woman to their room at the hotel. After several minutes the purple-haired woman woke up.

"MARRIED?" was the first thing Misato screamed when she woke up on the bed.

"It's a long story." Shinji said as he sat in a chair next to Rei.

"Start talking, boy!" the miffed woman said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, after Rei and I left NERV..."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

((**FLASHBACK, One Year Ago...**))

Shinji and Rei woke up in the forest and hiked down to the nearest highway where they caught a ride in a truck headed away from Tokyo-3.

The driver understood their wanting to leave, not knowing the real reason of course.

It was a few hours later, around dusk, when the driver arrived at his destination: the town of Suruga on the coast, more than five hundred miles from Tokyo-3.

What's more, they had arrived during the annual week long White Lotus Festival.

"Welcome young ones!" a small older woman at a food booth caught the pair's attention. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you here for the festival?"

"Uh, we'd like to, but we don't have that much money." Shinji stated.

The old woman laughed. "Nonsense. You must stay. No money required."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. The Festival is one of our oldest traditions. All are welcomed, even outsiders." she grinned, not telling them the real reason for the festival. "Stay, eat and drink as much as you want. Just tell the vendors that Onicohu said that it was all right."

"Uh... thank you." Shinji said as he escorted Rei into the festival grounds.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei had never seen anything like the festival.

There were dozens of booths set up, half of them food.

Fried noodles, ice candies, bean candies, chocolate banana, okonomiyaki, seafood cakes, octopus-balls, rice cake in mitarashi sauce, nerian flavor, tsubuan flavor, corn and a whole bunch of other things that Rei had never tasted or seen before.

The other booths were filled with games and trinkets and even some traditional costumes.

While Shinji tried to win something for Rei at a shooting game, Rei came to a booth that was giving away kimonos.

"Can I help you, miss?" the merchant asked.

"Yes." Rei said. "The black Kimono with the blue flowers."

The merchant looked at the rather drab kimono and then back at the girl. She looked up and down at her and then shook her head.

"It doesn't compliment your appearance." she said.

"It does not?" Rei asked.

"Not really." the woman looked around and then picked out another kimono. This one was bright red with intricately woven blue, green and gold flowers and leaves connected by vines. It had a gold sash and ribbon around the waist. "This one, I think will catch many a young man's eye."

"Really?" she asked, interested but not visibly showing it.

"Yes. Try it on." she said as she took the kimono down from the wall and handed it to Rei. "There's a changing room around back."

"Thank you." she said, accepting the garment. "But I do not have much money. Onicohu said that it was not a problem for the food for Shinji-kun and myself, but..."

"Oh, don't worry. If our village elder gave you consent, then it's on the house. Please, enjoy."

"Again, thank you." Rei said as she went to change.

_So, a new prospective couple, huh Onicohu?_ The woman thought as a young man suddenly appeared a minute later with a stuffed penguin in his hands.

"Uh, excuse me." the boy asked. "I'm looking for a girl."

"Oh?" the woman grinned at the boy. "Just any girl or someone in particular?"

"Well, she's kinda hard to miss. She has pale skin, blue hair and red eyes."

The woman's eye widened. "You mean... her?" she asked, pointing to the side.

Shinji turned to the side and froze. Rei had emerged from the back changing room dressed in a bright red kimono that looked amazing on her. She froze when she noticed Shinji staring at her.

"Rei-chan... you look... beautiful." Shinji gasped.

Rei blushed at Shinji's honest statement.

"Shinji-kun." she said as she noticed he was holding a stuffed toy. "You have won a prize."

"Oh! Uh, I won it for you." he said as he held out the toy to her.

"For... me?" she gasped, a little overwhelmed.

"Yes, Rei-chan."

"I... thank you." she said as she accepted the toy, smiling softly. Rei had never been given anything before. No gift from the commander or anyone else. She linked arms with him and walked off.

The vendor just smiled as she watched the pair.

"Ah, young love." she sighed.

The pair walked through the festival, arm-in-arm, just admiring the sights and sounds around them. Rei barely noticed them, as she was more concentrated on Shinji and the gift he had given her.

It was close to midnight when Shinji stepped away to use the restroom. While Rei waited patiently for him, a familiar figure approached the blue-haired girl.

"Greetings child." Onicohu said.

"Elder." Rei bowed to the woman.

"Are you and your husband enjoying the festival?" she asked.

"Yes, we are enjoy..." she said, before pausing. "Did you say, 'husband'?"

"Yes." she said with a widening grin. "The White Lotus Festival is a once a year event and we use it not only for celebration, but it also doubles as a marriage ceremony."

"Marriage ceremony?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Yes. Those who come to our festival, if they are outsiders who have great affection for one another, are married in the eyes of the village."

Rei mulled that over for a few seconds. "You did not tell us about this."

"I apologize. But then again, you did not ask." she smiled wryly.

Rei wondered just how she would have come up with such a question in the first place.

"So, Shinji-kun and I, are... married?" she asked the old woman.

"Yes. For as long as you remain in our village, of course."

Rei smiled at this amazing revelation and prospect. "Of course." she said. _Married, to Shinji-kun. That sounds... agreeable. More than agreeable._

"Here, child." Onicohu said as she presented Rei with a card.

Rei took the card and looked at it.

"If you are interested, present this card to the clerk at the sea-side hotel. He knows me and will give you a room for the duration of the festival." she explained. "The festival lasts until Friday."

"Thank you, elder." Rei nodded, realizing that today was Monday. Actually, it would be Tuesday in less than an hour.

"And if you will take this old woman's advice, this would be a grand opportunity to... secure your relationship with your young suitor." she smiled as she walked off.

_Secure my relationship? What did she mean by that? Shinji-kun favors me alread..._ Rei's eyes went wide as she finally caught on. She blushed a little at that.

Shinji eventually returned to the blue-haired girl.

"Sorry it took so long, Rei-chan." Shinji as he straightened his shirt.

"It is not a problem, Shinji-kun." she said as she took his arm. "Come. I have acquired a room for us at the hotel."

"Really? How did you do that?" he asked as she lead him to the sea-side hotel.

"The village elder was most helpful."

"I see."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The pair headed to the hotel. Rei presented the card to the desk clerk, who smiled as he read the card. He gave the pair two keys to a very nice room.

Shinji sat out on the porch of their hotel room, just admiring the view of the ocean as the moonlight showed down upon it. The room itself was like a small house, looking just like an old-style house from the Taisho Era (1912-1926 AD). It was attached to the hotel only by a walkway, possibly to create the illusion of it being a separate, private house meant for greater relaxation.

Rei came out and sat next to him.

"It's so beautiful out here." Shinji said.

"Yes, it is." Rei said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Rei-chan?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am."

Just then, the fireworks started. The pair just sat and watched the display of light and sound for several minutes before Rei took Shinji's hand to lead him inside their room.

"Rei-chan? Is something wrong?"

"No, Shinji-kun. I simply wished to sleep."

"Oh, alright, I..." he said, then paused as noticed Rei remove her kimono revealing her naked body. "Rei-chan!"

"Do you object to looking at my body?" she asked.

"Well, no, but isn't it..."

"Come, Shinji-kun." Rei said, taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

"Uh... shouldn't we... have separate beds?"

"I do not wish to sleep alone."

"Are you sure? I mean... it's a little..."

"What is wrong?"

"Well... isn't it a little... indecent?"

Rei looked at him. _He is hesitant. He doesn't not know what we are married, and still he wishes to respect my privacy._ She thought. "It is not. I am not embarrassed by this, nor am I ashamed or offended. You should not be either."

"Oh. Alright. Shouldn't you put on some clothes though?"

"I often sleep nude." she explained.

"Really?"

Rei said nothing more as she got Shinji undressed as well, down to his boxer shorts, and paused as she ran her hands across his bare chest. Amazingly he didn't fight her.

"Rei-chan?" he gasped as she touched his chest.

"You are very handsome." she said.

"Uh, thank you." he blushed.

"Do you... do you think I am pretty?"

"Of course, Rei-chan. I think you're beautiful."

Inside, she smiled at that. "Will you... kiss me?"

Shinji smiled as he held her shoulders gently, leaning in to touch his lips to hers. Rei responded by wrapping her arms around his body, enjoying the kiss and the warmth that the boy offered.

They kissed for several more minutes, standing up, until Rei maneuvered them both to the bed, her naked skin illuminated by the fireworks that flashed outside their room. She laid Shinji on the bed as Rei mounted him, sitting on his stomach and gently running her hand over his chest.

"Rei-chan!" he gasped at her sensitive touch.

"Do you... love me, Shinji-kun?" she asked, leaning forward to stare face-to-face with him.

"Why do you ask, Rei-chan?"

"I wish to know. Because of the emotions you have awoken in me." she explained.

Shinji sighed in full understanding. He looked Rei in the eyes as he pulled her to him in a warm hug. Steeling his nerves, Shinji replied.

"Rei-chan, if there was a girl I could fall for and be happy with, it would be you." he said. "So, if I have to answer you right now... then yes, I do love you."

Rei smiled as she enjoyed his embrace.

"Thank you, my husband." she whispered.

"You're welcome..." he froze as her word registered in his mind. "Did you just say husband?"

"Yes." she said with a smile as he turned to look at her.

"Uh..." he said with confusion.

"Do you not like that title?"

"Well... hearing it from you, it's kind of nice, but why would you call me that? We're not married."

"Actually, we are." she said with a mild hint of worry.

Worry, because she had not told him this before hand.

"What?" he asked.

Rei spent the next couple of minutes explaining the situation to Shinji.

After she had told him...

"So... because everyone at this festival thinks we're a couple, and because of their festival tradition and all... they think we're married?"

"Yes."

Shinji just stared at the nude girl in his arms, the fireworks giving her an on-again, off-again glow.

"Shinji-kun, are you... alright?" she asked.

_Married to Rei Ayanami_. Shinji smiled. "And... this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes." Rei replied.

A swell of pride beamed through her, as she knew that this was her decision.

Shinji smiled at the girl, touching her face and giving her a lite kiss on the mouth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning came and shown through the window, warming the sleeping teenagers as they remained wrapped in each others arms.

The light caught Shinji's eyes first, the lids fluttering open to focus on the lovely young woman in his arms.

"Good morning... Rei-chan." he whispered softly to her.

"Mmm. Shinji... kun..." she whispered softly as she snuggled closer to the boy.

Shinji continued to stare at the girl, just thinking about what had happened.

Last night, Rei had told him that they were married in the eyes of the village. He wanted to laugh at that, as he and Rei had never officially been boyfriend and girlfriend. Despite their kissing and such. But that also got him to thinking... if they were married in the eyes of the village, would they have to stay here as well?

Then again, that didn't seem so bad either.

The people here seemed good and kind, accepting of strangers, and didn't judge them like so many other people would have.

Actually only Asuka, his father, and maybe Ritsuko would have judged them. Others like Misato, Toji and Kensuke would have teased them.

The pair eventually got up and headed out to see about breakfast. As they did, they encountered a familiar, wrinkled face.

"Good morning, you two." Onicohu smiled.

"Good morning, elder." Rei said.

"Good morning." Shinji bowed.

"Would you care for some breakfast?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Rei joined the elder for breakfast, and as they did she told them about how the White Lotus Festival came to be.

The Festival was apparently an ancient one, going back to the days of the Warring States Era. But it had not been celebrated for many years. When Second Impact occurred, more than half of the villages population lost their lives. In an effort to revitalize their lost population, they reinstated the White Lotus Festivals's marriage ritual. Every year since they had at least two or three new couples come and marry. Young couples such as Shinji and Rei were especially welcome, as they were so young and had many years ahead of them.

When Shinji and Rei heard this, they had to agree that it made a lot of sense.

But there was still one thing that was bugging Rei. She turned to Shinji and tugged on his sleeve.

"Shinji-kun?"

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"I wish to take your name."

The boy balked and nearly spit out his bacon as she said that. "You... want my name?" he asked.

Considering his association with Gendo Ikari, he wondered if that was a good idea. Especially since in Japanese custom, the man usually took the woman's name when they got married.

"Yes." she said.

"And you really want to be married to me?" he asked.

"I would not have said anything if I did not." she replied.

Shinji smiled as he leaned in closer and kissed the blue haired girl on the cheek.

The elder smiled at this. After breakfast she escorted the pair to the town's temple.

At noon, both Shinji and Rei were married by Onicohu, who was dressed in formal ceremonial garbs, signing their names to the registry, which also made them members of the village itself.

Onicohu also offered to find them jobs in their village.

"You may now kiss your bride." The elderly woman said to the young pair.

Shinji turned towards Rei. Rei turned towards Shinji.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds, smiling, as they leaned in and sealed their marriage.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

I know, it's been a long, long time since I updated this story. I hadn't really thought about it before, I just started it and stopped going when other projects came up.

Hope everyone leaves me a review of this story and will keep dropping me suggestions for this and other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

_**MY WHITE TIGRESS 3**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or it's characters.

Summary: Misato is told why and how Shinji and Rei came to live in this village, but also about the secret that they are hiding involving their departure from NERV.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the lateness of this update. I've been working on other projects at the time. In this chapter you will finally learn the reason behind the story title.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"And since then we've been living here in this village." Shinji said to Misato.

"Shinji-kun and I work here in the hotel." Rei said. "He cooks and cleans. I help to check in the guests and help Shinji clean up afterwards. As a result we are allowed to live here as well."

"I... I still can't believe it." Misato gasped. "I mean... married?"

"Yes, Misato. Married." Shinji repeated.

"Isn't there some kind of law against that?" Misato asked.

"Since Second Impact there has been considerable leeway granted to the rules of marriage." an elderly voice exclaimed, causing the trio to turn to the doorway.

"Elder." Rei said, acknowledging the older woman.

"Are you... Onicohu?" Misato asked the woman.

"I am. And you must be Misato Katsuragi." the elderly woman asked.

"You know who I am." she gasped.

"Shinji has spoken fondly of you." she smiled.

"Oh. Thank you." she smiled.

"But I'm sure you must be tired." the older woman said. "Rei, why don't you take Ms Katsuragi to the bathhouse."

"Shinji-kun?" Rei asked her husband.

"Go ahead, Rei-chan. I've got to get started on dinner." he said, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Very well, Shinji-kun." Rei smiled and took Misato's hand, leading her to the hotel's bathhouse.

The pair arrived at the female bathhouse, which was almost like a natural hot spring, complete with natural rocks that formed the edges of the pool itself. Misato was given a hotel robe and told to go right in. Feeling that a bath was just the thing for her after all she had seen and heard, Misato shed her clothes and went straight in.

Within a few minutes, the elderly woman was completely relaxed.

"Ohhhhhh...this feels so good!" Misato moaned as she laid back inside the pool.

"I am pleased that you are doing well." Rei said as she slid herself into the water across from her.

"Yeah. And I'm glad to see you and Shinji are..." she started to say, but paused as she noticed Rei's bare skin, but also noticed a strange object on her left shoulder. The object almost looked like a paw of some kind. "Uh, Rei? What's that on your shoulder?"

Rei looked to her left shoulder and then back to Misato. "You are referring to my tattoo."

"Tattoo? You got some ink? Let me see!" she cried anxiously.

Rei stood up and turned around, Misato gasping at what she saw.

Sprawled across Rei's back was a perfectly painted picture of a white tiger, outlined in black with black stripes. It's left paw was reaching up to reach over Rei's left shoulder, it's head situated at the base of her neck on her back. It sprawled down her back, back paws ending at her buttocks, it's tail looping around Rei's stomach to stop at her belly-button. It's eyes were bright red, to match Rei's, and it's mouth was open, revealing it's teeth, like it was growling.

"I... wow. That's beautiful Rei." Misato commented.

"Thank you." Rei said, turning back around and settling down into the water.

"When did you get that? After you got married?" she asked.

"Yes. Another aspect of the village's traditions we did not know about."

"Another aspect?" Misato asked. "Tell me."

"Shortly after we were married..." Rei started.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(**FLASHBACK**)

"So... now that you are married, what tattoo's do you wish to have?" Onicohu asked the pair.

"What?" Shinji asked, obviously taken back by the statement.

"Tattoo's?" Rei asked, confused as well.

"Yes." the old woman smiled. "Part of the village's marriage ceremony includes the couples being marked together, as a demonstration of their bond to each other."

Shinji and Rei looked at each other in shock.

"You tattoo us at the same time?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. You choose a tattoo for your mate, and she chooses one for you." the woman said.

The pair looked at each other and then back to the woman. "Uh... can you give us a few minutes to talk about this?" Shinji asked.

"Of course." the woman said, stepping outside the temple shrine.

"Tattoo's?" Shinji gasped.

"I had never thought to get one before." Rei agreed.

"Misato would jump all over me at this."

"I will not allow that to happen." she stated.

"What?"

"You are my husband, Shinji-kun. I will not allow some other woman to molest you."

Shinji smiled at that. They had been married less than five minutes and Rei was already fiercely protective of him. Not that she hadn't been beforehand.

"I meant that Misato would tease me about getting inked." Shinji explained.

"Inked?" Rei queried.

"It's a figure of speech. It means getting a tattoo."

"Then why not just say that?"

"People find a lot of different ways to say the same thing. It gives them more variety in their lives." he said.

"I see." she said. "But back to the matter at hand."

"Right. Tattoo's." he said. "Should we get them?"

"They are part of the village's marriage tradition."

At this, Shinji was starting to feel like he was back in NERV, where other people were manipulating and dictating his life. First the marriage and now tattoo's.

_It's like NERV, only run by Misato_. Shinji thought. Then again, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it's not that he would have chosen to get inked.

Toji, sure. Kensuke, maybe. Maybe one of the bridge bunnies. The one with the long hair.

But him? At such a young age?

But then another thought occurred to him. He'd be getting tattooed right alongside his wife, the girl he promised to be happy with. And of course he would get to choose. At least, he'd get to choose _her_ tattoo. His would be left up to her.

"Shinji-kun?" Rei asked, noticing his blank stare.

"Oh. Sorry, Rei-chan. I was just thinking." he said to her.

"About what?"

"Well... what kind of tattoo's should we get?"

Rei titled her head to the side, as if thinking of that herself.

"A dragon and a tiger." she said.

"What?" he asked, wondering where those had come from.

"In ancient mythology, tiger's were symbols of strength and dragons were symbols of wisdom."

"So... a tiger for you and a dragon for me?" he asked, wondering if he was reading her right.

"Yes. Unless you would like the tiger. I have no preference." she explained.

"No, no. A tiger suits you better." he said.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're a lot stronger, and more graceful than I am. And wiser too." he explained.

"No. I am not." she stated.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I did not have the wisdom to see NERV or the commander for what they were, despite the ways in which we were treated. But you had enough sense to leave when it became obvious how disparaging the situation had become."

"Uh... okay." Shinji said, impressed by her analysis of the situation. "So, you're really okay with this?"

"Yes. We are to be tattooed together. As long as I am with you I do not care what happens."

Shinji smiled at that.

"Alright then. We'll get the tattoo's."

"Excellent." Onicohu said, reentering the temple.

"Elder. You have been listening to our conversation." Rei said.

"Yes. But you have agreed and decided."

"Yes. We have." Shinji said, holding Rei's hand.

(**END FLASHBACK**)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei explained how she and Shinji were tattooed on their backs in another part of the temple by a pair of trained artists and an acupuncturist. A white tiger was inked onto her back while a blue dragon was inked onto Shinji's back, though it looked more like a snake since Asian dragons were always more serpentine in appearance.

The process took nearly three full days to complete, both Shinji and Rei naked from the waist up, but also being able to sleep during most of the ordeal. And though it was painful, it was also a very bonding experience. The pair were placed on two cushioned tables next to each other, holding hands the entire time.

Once the process was finished, both Shinji and Rei were given a couple days to fully recover and make sure that the tattoo's weren't smeared or anything, before Onicohu managed to get them jobs at the hotel.

"So... Shinji has a blue dragon tattooed on his back?" Misato asked.

"Yes. It is rather beautiful to look at." Rei stated.

"Yeah. I'll have to take a gander at that, and soon." she smirked.

Rei glared at the woman. "Remember, Ms Katsuragi, he is my husband now." she said.

"Relax, Rei. I don't mess with married men." Misato said. "And that's still odd, I mean to find out that the boy I was taking care of for nearly a year is married to the girl he was crushing on for months." she stated.

"I also had feelings for Shinji-kun that I could not express fully before."

"And now you have. But... Rei I have to know."

"Yes?"

"You never really showed that much interest in anyone, aside from the commander. So... why all of a sudden you decide to just up and leave?"

"I had been coming to that decision for some time. But I knew nothing about the world itself. I did not know where to go, or how to get there. NERV and the Commander were all I knew. In order to leave, I knew it would have to be with someone else. Someone... who cared for me."

"Shinji." Misato stated.

"Yes. I had found no one else that I could trust so easily. And who could care for my well-being in return. Shinji was, quite literally, the only choice."

"Guess that makes sense." she sighed. "But... Hmm. I just realized something."

"Yes?"

"You haven't asked about what's been going on at NERV." Misato said.

Rei looked at Misato for a few seconds, forming her answer. "There is no need for that."

"Oh? Why not?" she wondered.

"1-you have not said anything to indicate that there is any urgency to return to NERV. 2-since we are still here, alive, I can naturally assume that Third Impact had not been initiated by the Angels. And 3-Shinji and I are not interested in anything further that has to do with NERV." Rei said, almost counting on her fingers.

"I see." Misato said. "Guess Ritsuko was right about that logical mind of yours."

"Is there something urgent that requires our attention?"

"Not really. NERV's pretty much been disbanded." Misato said. "After you left, the 14th Angel tried to destroy NERV, but... it didn't. It just stopped after it defeated Asuka."

"Just stopped." she repeated.

"Yeah, it was weird. There was nothing to stop it's attack, and yet it didn't do anything. It's like... it was waiting to fight someone else."

"Shinji-kun." Rei answered.

"What?"

"The Angel was waiting to fight Shinji-kun. In Unit 01."

"How could you know that?" Misato wondered.

"Shinji-kun has defeated the Third Angel in his first battle. He stabbed the Fourth Angel, against your orders. He successfully snipered the Fifth Angel. He destroyed the Sixth Angel, with aid from the Second. He defeated the Seventh Angel, again with help from the Second. It was his suggestion that destroyed the Eighth Angel in the volcano. He neutralized the Ninth Angel's AT-Field so that the Second could shoot it. He was the first to intercept the Tenth Angel before it crashed into the city. And he destroyed the Twelfth Angel from the inside after being absorbed by it. Considering this, Shinji-kun is more a viable threat to the Angels than the Second or myself."

Misato nodded her head, thinking back to each battle as Rei rattled off the list. She hadn't mentioned the Eleventh or Thirteenth Angels, which weren't battles exactly. The Eleventh Angel had been killed by Ritsuko reprogramming it to self-destruct. As for the Thirteenth Angel... well, the less said the better. It wasn't really a battle after the Dummy Plug had been activated. It had been a slaughter.

_Poor Toji was lucky to survive that fight. With any luck Ritsuko's new medical practice will be able to regenerate his left arm and leg. Still not sure if using the Angel's regenerative powers is a good idea or not, but..._ "Argh! That makes my head hurt."

"Are you in pain, Major?"

"No, no, Rei. I'm... oh! We'd better get out of here or we'll prune!" She said, practically jumping out of the hot water.

"I agree." Rei said, getting out of the water as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was busy cooking in the kitchen when a beautiful, lithe figure approached him.

"Shinji Ikari." the woman said.

"Ah. Ms Lilith. How are you today?" Shinji asked as he stared at the 30-ish woman with the long black hair, bluish eyes and gentle smile.

"I am quite well. Though I didn't expect Misato to find you so soon." she said.

"Well, that's Misato for you. She works harder than most people give her credit for."

"Still, the others are not happy. They're worried she might find them."

"I don't think Misato came looking for you and the others."

"Maybe. But still..."

"She hasn't said much about NERV or anything else. So there isn't any need to worry about her. I promise you." Shinji defended.

"If you say so. But I just wonder. Gendo isn't dead, and SEELE is not gone."

"I'd rather not think about them right now."

"You won't have to. If all goes well." she said before walking out.

As she left, Shinji thought back to how they had first met.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(**FLASHBACK**)

Shinji and Rei were still recovering from their tattoo's being painted on their backs, so for the time being they were shown to waiting room inside the temple.

"Now remember," Onicohu said. "Your bodies need time to fully heal, so rest for the day. And remember, try not to roll over onto your backs for at least that long."

With that, the elderly woman exited the room where the two teenagers were nestled on their futon.

"Rei-chan? Are you alright?" Shinji asked his wife.

"Being 'inked' as you have said, is most uncomfortable." Rei said with hardly any real reaction.

Shinji smiled as he looked at her. "Even getting a full-body tattoo, you still remain... what did Misato call it? Unflappable?"

"Is that a positive thing?"

"Yes, Rei-chan. It's a compliment. It means nothing bothers you, nothing shocks or startles you."

"But... being shocked, startled and bothered are normal for humans are they not?"

"If you were truly human, my girl." a new voice said, causing the two teens to sit up and turn.

Standing in the doorway to the temple were two men and a woman. The woman had long dark hair, bluish eyes and was dressed in a very lite blue kimono. She looked to be a little older than Misato. The man behind her was about forty or so, dressed in a dark suit with white streaks in his brown hair. The other man behind them was younger, about mid-twenties, wearing a black suit with sunglasses on. He looked like a bodyguard of somekind.

"Uh... can we help you?" Shinji asked, staring at the trio, not noticing Rei's apprehensive gaze.

"Yes you can. My name is Lilith." the woman said. "This is my husband Adam, and our son, Zeruel. We have been looking for you." she smiled.

"Really? Why?"

"They are here to kill us." Rei said.

The trio gave her a strange look, as Shinji dove in front of Rei. Finally noticing her fear, the boy had instinctively done what any husband would do.

"Kill you?" Lilith asked. "Why would we do that?"

"Because you are Angels." Rei said.

"They're what?" Shinji gasped.

"I can sense it. In human form, but you are the Angels." Rei explained.

Lilith just smiled. "If we wanted to kill you, my dear, we would have done so already."

"But that is not why we are here." Adam said.

"You're not?" Shinji asked. "Then... why?"

"We wish to live." Zeruel said.

"What?" both Shinji and Rei gasped.

Zeruel sighed as he stepped forward to explain. "Despite the trouble you have caused us, it was mother who convinced us that you were not to blame for all that has happened."

"The real conspirators were Gendo and SEELE." Adam said.

"SEELE?" Shinji asked.

"Dear, he doesn't know about them." Lilith said.

"Oh. Right."

"SEELE is the secret organization that controls NERV, and thus your father as well. It was their plan to initiate a Third Impact and ultimately bring about the end of the world." she explained.

"But thanks to your running away, there was no one left to oppose us." Zeruel said. "Which I was disappointed about. I would have loved to fight you."

"Uh... thanks. I think." Shinji gulped.

"Regardless, the situation is this: because we are free, Third Impact cannot occur. And after all of our struggles, we have decided to settle down and rest for a spell." Lilith said.

"A spell? How long is that?" Rei asked.

"About two or three hundred years before we move on." Adam said.

"We're also waiting for the rest of our children to come and locate us." Lilith explained.

"Oh. Alright." Shinji said. "So... you're not here to kill us?"

"No. You and this lovely young lady were pawns in someone else's twisted game of chess."

"Especially you, Rei." Adam said.

"If there was some way we could make this up to you, we would." the woman said.

Rei tilted her head, as if in thought.

"May I ask a favor of you?" Rei asked.

"Anything." Lilith said.

"Can I speak in privately with you?"

"Of course."

"Rei-chan?" Shinji asked.

"I will be fine, Shinji-kun."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

After a couple minutes, Shinji relented. Rei and Lilith walked over to where the others couldn't hear them.

"What is it you wish of me, little one?" Lilith asked.

"Can you make me fully human?" Rei asked.

Adam and Zeruel, who could hear them talking, looked at each other in shock.

"You realize what that would mean, don't you?" Lilith asked. "You would be vulnerable. Without your powers, or your insight, or your ability to generate an AT-Field. You would be completely mortal." Lilith said.

"Which would eventually lead to my death." Rei said. "I understand. Would I... be able to have children?"

Adam and Zeruel looked shocked again, but Lilith just smiled.

"Yes. You would." the woman said. "You would be compatible with Shinji."

Rei just smiled at that, a lite blush on her cheeks.

"May I ask one question?" Lilith asked.

"You may." Rei said.

"Why him? Of all the people in the world, why him?" she asked.

"Because he is kind to me. He cares for me, he treats me with respect, he has never lied to me or used me for his own purposes." Rei explained.

"And he is attracted to you as well."

"Yes. He is."

"Then let us begin."

Lilith touched Rei's forehead as the girls body glowed brightly. It stopped, causing her body to go limp. Lilith caught her as Shinji ran over and gently helped Lilith bring her back inside the room, setting her down on the futon, face-down.

"What did you do to her?" Shinji asked the woman.

"I did only what she asked of me. But she is exhausted. She needs sleep. She will recover, and when she does, she will be perfectly normal in all respects." Lilith explained.

"What she asked? What did she ask you to do for her?" he asked.

"To once again possess the ability to have children. Your children."

"My... wait, what do you mean, 'once again'?"

"NERV made it impossible for her to have children. Gendo didn't think it was necessary." she said, slightly exaggerating the facts.

Shinji's face turned dark at that. _Damn You Father!_ He mentally spat.

"Dear. We should go." Adam said to Lilith.

"Oh course." Lilith said before turning back to Shinji. "We will be around, Shinji. Take care of your wife."

"I will." he nodded.

The trio left, leaving Shinji and Rei alone, the young man with a strange sense of peace as he gently stroked Rei's hair softly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

It's been a while since I updated, but hopefully everyone likes what I did with this. And I hope now that the title of this story finally makes sense to everyone.

Anyway, enjoy the story and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_**MY WHITE TIGRESS**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or it's characters.

Summary: Gendo and SEELE track down Shinji and Rei, and meet their final stand against the Adam and his children.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4

While Onicohu gave Misato a tour of the village, and explained everything that Shinji and Rei had left out, Rei was at the front desk of the hotel checking in a new couple.

However, she felt a chill go up her spine when a new figure stepped into the lobby. Looking up she froze as a dark and brooding man with red-tinted glasses and a dark suit walked up to the desk.

"May I help you.... commander?" Rei said, not looking up at the man.

"That was what you were always meant to do, Rei." the man said darkly. "And then... you were gone. I demand an explanation for this betrayal."

Rei looked up at the man, and for the first time in her life, felt fear.

"You were going to use me to destroy the world." Rei said. "You were planning on having me die, so that you could have been reunited with your wife. You thought nothing of me, as though I were expendable."

"You _are_ expendable, Rei. Your entire existence, was meant to serve _my_ will, _my_ purpose. You had no right to do this!" he hissed.

"I had every right, commander. Because I have found a reason to exist." she said.

"What reason other than my will could you have to betray me, after everything I have done for you?"

Rei looked at him like he was crazy.

"You created me, to die for you. You gave me no choice, no happiness, no reason to live. But I have found one on my own. And it is thanks to your son."

"What?" he hissed. "What could that spineless, worthless boy-child possibly have given you that would make you rebel against me?"

"Love." she said simply.

"I gave you love! I gave you everything! I... Made.... You!"

"You made me a doll. Shinji-kun... made me human."

"You are not human, you insignificant bitch! You never will be!"

Rei looked up at him. "I am human, thanks to Lilith."

Gendo froze as Rei said that. Lilith was here? Were the other Angels here as well? It would explain how Adam had vanished from his hand shortly after the 14th Angel's attack.

"They're here?" he said, far evident in his voice.

"Yes. Whatever your plans are, they will fail. They know all about you, and they will not become your pawns, or SEELE's pawns, ever again." Rei said.

Gendo snarled like a rabid dog, barely able to keep his anger in check. Everything was going wrong and he had his miserable excuse of a son to thank for that.

"We will finish this later, Rei." Gendo said as he trudged his way out of the hotel.

Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, Rei found her hand shaking slightly as her heart continued to pound hard in her chest.

_I... I must find Shinji-kun._ Rei thought as she left the check-in desk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Did he hurt you, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked as he hugged his wife tightly.

"No, Shinji-kun. But... I was worried he would have." Rei said, burying her face in his neck.

"He won't, Rei-chan. I promise you!" he said as he held her close and kissed her forehead to try and comfort her.

"I... I have never felt fear before. I... do not like it." Rei said, almost sobbing.

"Very soon, you will not have any reason to worry, my child." Lilith said as she entered the kitchen.

Shinji and Rei looked at the woman, acknowledging her presence.

"Are you sure?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. We sensed that Gendo was here. But we have sensed the presence of others as well." Lilith said to the pair.

"Others? You mean... SEELE?" Shinji gasped.

"Yes. And someone else from your past." she said with a mischievous smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato and Onicohu were walking down the street just talking.

"I am still confused, Ms Katsuragi." the elder said.

"About what, elder?" the woman asked.

"About you. I do not doubt that you care for these children, I am however confused as to why your organization would allow you to come here."

"My organization was disbanded months ago. Which was for the best, I assure you."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Basically, our commander was deceiving everyone, including his command staff, as to the real reason that NERV actually existed. When our super-computer, The Magi, revealed everything to the UN and the world.... well.... let's just say it was better that the world knows. Now the commander is a fugitive and so are those SEELE bastards. I'd be out hunting them myself, if I wasn't so worried about the boy I failed."

"Failed?"

"Shinji... was my responsibility. I choose to take him in, because I wanted to help him. Though my ulterior motive was to use him to get revenge for the death of my father, I found myself more and more pained by every battle he fought. I hated myself for putting him in that position. If anything I wanted him to have a normal childhood and... maybe undo the things I've done in my past."

"Hmm. So... he is a means of redemption, is he?"

Misato sighed, emotionally wounded that she was using Shinji yet again for her own purposes.

"It hurts me to say it... but yes. I need Shinji back in my life, because without him, it just seems so empty."

"You were in love with him." the elder stated.

"What? No! I.... I mean I...... I wouldn't have minded if we had become more than just guardian and ward, but... it just wouldn't have been right. That kind of relationship would have been... wrong on so many levels and..." she paused as she noticed the older woman was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are, my dear." Onicohu said. "You care for the boy, though you obviously cannot find it in yourself to tell him that. In this way you are honest about everything but your inner feelings."

"I can't be with him." she said. "He has Rei now. He doesn't need me."

"You are wrong." the elder said. "Shinji needs love to survive. It has been Rei's love that kept him going, and he would not be averse to having more love from people he cares for."

"Shinji could care for a lot of people. He should care for people who are deserving of it. Not me."

"That is for Shinji to decide."

Onicohu suddenly stopped when she saw Misato freeze in mid-step and stare straight ahead. She followed the line of sight, until it came to a very upset looking individual.

"A-Asuka?" Misato gasped.

"Why Didn't You Tell Me, Misato!" Asuka Langley Sohryu shouted.

"Tell you what, Asuka?"

"That you found Baka-Shinji and Wondergirl?" the redhead shouted. "I had to find out from Commander Ikari that they were...

"WHAT?!!! COMMANDER IKARI IS HERE?" Misato gasped, and then bolted in a dead run to the hotel.

"What's with her?" Asuka asked. "I wasn't done yelling!"

Onicohu just huffed, clearly believing the stories that Shinji and Rei had told her about Asuka.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oh, Rei, are you sure you're alright?" Misato asked as she hugged the poor girl.

"I am... finding it.... difficult.... to breath.... Misato....-san..." the blue-haired girl gasped out.

"Oh, sorry." she said as she released the girl. "But... Gendo is here? And SEELE?"

"Probably." Shinji said as he sat down next to his wife on her bed.

"But why? I mean... why now? After everything that happened back at NERV, why would Gendo risk showing his face anywhere?" she asked.

"I do not know. He did not ask me any questions... aside from why I betrayed him." Rei said.

"Why did you betray him, Rei?" Misato asked.

"I found a reason to live." she said, her hand tightening around Shinji's. "I found love."

Misato smiled at that.

Just then, Asuka burst into the room.

"MISATO! BAKA-SHINJI! WONDERGIRL!!!" the redhead roared.

The two teenagers looked over at Misato, as if confused why she didn't tell them about this.

"I ran here as soon as I found out Gendo was here." Misato explained. "Sorry."

_Someone from else from your past._ Shinji thought, replaying Lilith's message. _Of all the people, why her?_ He mentally groaned.

"Don't look so happy to see me, baka." Asuka snapped.

"Why would I want to see someone who hates my guts?"

"You never said that when we kissed." she snipped.

"You mean the kiss that nearly suffocated Shinji-kun?" Rei asked. "The one you tricked him in to, and then proceeded to rinse with mouthwash shortly after?"

Asuka looked at Shinji. "You told her?"

"I don't keep any secrets from my wife." Shinji said.

Asuka's eyes twitched a second, right before...

"YOUR WHAT?!!!"

"Rei and I got married a year ago. We've been living here in this village ever since we left." Shinji said, as if it was plain as day.

"And we've got a bigger problem, kids." Misato said. "If Gendo and SEELE are here... we need to stop them!"

"That problem.... is being taken care of." a beautiful woman in a blue kimono said as she stood in the entranceway of the room.

"Who the heck are you?" Asuka asked.

"I am Lilith, the second Angel, and mother to all Angels." the woman said with a bow, resulting in both Misato and Asuka gasping.

"Pick up your jaws, ladies. This conflict will soon be resolved." she said with a smirk.

"Resolved? How?" Misato asked.

Lilith's smile was mysterious, yet gave no comfort as they had no idea what she was planning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo walked out of the village and met a group of men in the forest just beyond the village. There were a half-dozen other older men present, surrounded by a more than a dozen men in black with machine guns.

"Well? Is she there?" Keel asked.

"Yes. But we have another complication." Gendo said.

"What complication?" SEELE 2, a man named Von Chord, asked.

"The Angels are here as well." Gendo said.

"What?!" SEELE 3, a tall man named Smythe, gasped.

"Are you sure?" SEELE 5, a portly man named Denims, asked.

"Yes. Rei said so." Gendo said.

"And you believe her?" Keel asked.

"What if she's bluffing?" SEELE 4, a pale man named Warricks, asked.

"I created her. It's not in her nature to bluff." Gendo said.

"It wasn't in her nature to run away either." Von Chord said.

Gendo frowned at that.

"Time is short, Ikari." Keel said. "It was at your suggestion that we come here to retrieve her because you said she was important to our plans. We need to get her and go before we are discovered."

"I'm afraid you have already been discovered." a new voice said.

The men looked up and saw a mid-forties man, white streaks in his brown hair, in a black suit standing before them as if out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Keel asked.

"My name is... Adam." he said with a smile.

Gendo and Keel turned pale, as did the others.

"Ah. You know me. Well then, allow me to introduce my children to you." Adam said.

"Hello, gentlemen." a teenager with pale skin, red eyes and gray hair said as he appeared behind Adam. "It is... unpleasant to see you again."

"TABRIS?!!" Keel gasped.

"And I'm not the only one." he said in a sing-song voice.

Just then, the forest erupted into a battle as a dozen new people appeared from the trees and forests around them.

"I am Sachiel, Controller of Storms!" a man in a green dark green outfit said as he leapt from a tree branch and impaled one of the black-garbed men with a strange lance.

"Call me Shamshel, Protector of Eden!" a man in a dull-orangish outfit said, appearing from behind a tree with two whips in his hands, using the weapons to snare one of the gunmen.

"Name's Ramiel, Thunder Controller!" a camouflaged man with a large bazooka said, aiming it at one of the guards.

"I'm the Master of Fish, Gaghiel!" a large man in a wetsuit said, aiming a spear gun at another guard.

"Double your pleasure with Israfel, Angel of Music!" a pair of brown-haired female twins with different colored eyes said, jumping out of a tree and landing on one of the guards.

"Angel of Glory, Prayer, and Embryos: Sandalphon!" a man with spiky fire-red hair shouted as he emerged from one of the trees and grabbed the nearest guard and slammed him against the tree.

"I'll rain on your parade, for I am Matriel!" a spidery young man said as he jumped down from the tree and landed on a guard.

"I fall from the sky to crush you. I'm Sahaquiel!" a large sumo-wrestler type guy said as he dropped from a tree and flattened two of the guards in one strike.

"Fear comes in many forms, and so do I. I'm Ireul!" a young techno-geek said as he appeared from behind a tree and zapped one of the guards with a tazer.

"Beware the night, for that is where Leliel lives!" a dark-skinned female in a zebra-striped outfit said as she appeared from behind a tree and leg-swept one of the guards down.

"Hail and lightning are the weapons of Bardiel!" a dark-garbed man said as he appeared from behind another tree and shot his arms outward to take down one of the guards.

"They don't call Zeruel the angel of might for nothing." a young man in a dark suit said as he grabbed one of the guards, lifted him up with ease, and slammed him against the nearest tree.

"Don't think Ariel, the angel of birds, is out of this fight." a young woman in the trees said as he fired a beam of light from her hands, causing one of the guards to convulse and then faint.

"And I'm sure that I, Armisael of the womb, would be underestimated as well." the lithe woman in a spandex outfit said as she appeared and wrapped herself around the last guard, squeezing him into unconsciousness like a boa constrictor.

"And I'm sure you remember me, as Tabris, the angel of free will!" the gray-haired boy said as he wrapped Keel and the members of SEELE in a force-bubble.

"And as for you, Gendo Ikari." Adam said as he stepped up to the bearded man, who pulled out a gun from the waistband in the back of his pants.

"I will shoot!" Gendo shouted.

"You can try, but do you really think that will do you any good now?" Adam asked.

Gendo balked for a second, giving Adam enough time to pull back and punch Gendo hard in the face. The bearded man fell to the ground, not even seeing the irony that had just passed. Adam had struck Gendo with his right hand, the same hand that Gendo had once surgically implanted Adam into when he was just an embryo.

"Well... that's everyone." Sachiel said.

"I have to say, that was easier than I thought it would be." Zeruel said.

"You were expecting a fight, weren't you?" Leliel said.

"Yes. I was." the angel of might said simply.

"At any rate, these bastards will be spending the rest of their lives in prison." Bardiel said.

"Too good for them, really." Sachiel said.

"Maybe. But with the world governments against them, it'll be easier to put them away and have them slowly suffer." Gaghiel said.

"And now, children, we need to get back to the village." Adam said, grabbing Gendo by the back of his collar. "Mother will be worried about us."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The military police were quick to arrive and take the members of SEELE into custody, along with their men, and the man called Gendo Ikari.

Shinji and Rei merely watched from one of the empty rooms of the hotel as the men, including Gendo, were loaded up into the vans. They held each other tightly for comfort, even after the men were locked in the vans and were driven out of the village.

No one had any idea that the people responsible for their capture, as odd as they were, were more than they appeared to be.

Misato, Asuka, Adam and Lilith were off to the sides just watching them go.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Misato said.

"I can't believe it was so easy to catch them." Adam said.

"I can't believe we're standing next to a pair of Angels." Asuka said, not taking her eyes of the various Angels in human form.

"Get used to it, Asuka. Gendo and SEELE were the real enemies, not the Angels." Misato said.

"But how do we know they won't attack us?" Asuka whispered to the woman.

"If that was their plan, they would have already done that. Am I right?" Misato asked.

"Our children attacked you because you were holding us prisoner." Adam said.

"We have no intention of doing battle with our own kind, at any rate." Lilith said.

"Your own kind?" Asuka gasped.

"Yes. You humans, which we call Lilium, are the 18th Angel, and so, are part of our family." Lilith explained.

"We... what?" the redhead gasped.

"It's a long story, my dear. Come and I will tell you everything." Lilith said as she lead the redheaded girl back into the hotel.

"What about the others?" Misato asked.

"They each have their own jobs and purposes to attend to." Adam said.

"Guess I need to find one as well." Misato huffed.

"We do not have a constable." Onicohu said, appearing next to the woman.

"You don't? Not even a sheriff or deputy?" the purple-haired woman asked.

"No." the elder said. "Though we are accepting applications." she said with a smile.

While the pair talked, Shinji and Rei finally breathed a sigh of relief as the military vans were now out of sight.

"Are you alright, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked, still holding his wife tightly.

"I am now, Shinji-kun." Rei said, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, but her body still shaking slightly. "I am... still shaken by what has happened."

"What can I do to make you feel better, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked.

Rei looked up at her husband and gave him a sad, scared look. "I need comfort, my love." she said. "I need you.... to take me to our bed.... and hold me close."

Shinji gave her a soft smile and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently.

"Anything, my white tigress." he whispered softly to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji did as his wife asked of him, doing everything he could to comfort his distressed lady. Come morning Rei was feeling better and once again much happier as the memory of meeting Gendo again softened from her mind.

Misato eventually became the new village constable, her military training making her more than qualified for the job.

Asuka didn't stay in the village, but visited from time to time. Especially during the White Lotus Festival where she unconsciously tried to get herself a husband. Her most repetitive candidate was one Ryoji Kaji, for rather obvious reasons.

The Angels hung around the village, and Japan, for a while before eventually leaving for other worlds in 2390.

As for Shinji and Rei, they were eventually blessed with three children of their own. Twin girls and a boy, which for some reason seemed fitting, given their former occupation in that Rei and Asuka were the first and second children, and Shinji had been the third.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I'm not sure if I should stop here, or go on. I pretty much decided that this would be an ending chapter a while back, but I wasn't sure if that's what I created. Ideas/suggestions are welcome.

At any rate, here's the update a lot of people have been waiting for. Please leave me lots of reviews if you would.


End file.
